


Thoughts

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [64]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is NOT a telepath, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil thinks inappropriate thoughts at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

The secret to Phil Coulson’s success is quite simple actually. Sleep. If you’re well rested, then your mind can focus on more things and you’ll rarely make mistakes. If sleep isn’t an option, there’s coffee. Coffee is a great substitute for sleep since it keeps your mind alert and your eyes open; but it doesn’t last for too long.

You have to have either of these things to keep up with the daily bustle that is SHIELD HQ.

Sadly, today, Phil Coulson had neither.

He didn’t have time to sleep because he was stuck in his office all night last night(paperwork can be such a bitch) and he didn’t get his coffee because the coffee machine in the mess hall had broken down and his secretary had the measles.   
He was also now sitting in an 8am meeting with Director Fury and the Avengers which, frankly, he was surprised to see were all present and accounted for. Unsurprisingly, none of them were listening.

Stark was on his starkpad, typing away. Dr. Banner was writing something on the back of the briefing packet that looked like equations. Captain Rogers was doing something similar but was drawing. Agent Romanoff was pretending to listen but Phil knew she wasn’t. Thor was making paper planes. Clint was on his phone texting, or playing. maybe both.

Phil blames the lack of coffee when his mind starts to wander.

 _'Clint Barton. Let me tell you about Clint Barton. Clint Barton is an ass. A total grade-A ass.'_  Phil leered at the piece of paper in his briefing packet as he underlined Clint’s name.  _'I mean, have you seen that ass? Definitely grade-A. Every time he walks by me, I just wanna grab it. Too bad it's against regulations. Speaking of doing things that are against regulations, Barton also does that a lot. He likes to purposely break rules just to make me notice him and that ass.'_

 _'I think he does it because he secretly likes me and because he totally wants me to fuck him. Aw, that would be so hot. Him, presenting me with that ass, bent over my desk, papers strewn on the desk and on the floor, completely forgotten. I'd take him real slow and then all at once, I'd fuck him hard. He has to stifle his screams of course, we don't want people outside hearing what we're doing.'_  Phil licks his lips, as he continued to daydream.

 _'Then after all that, I'd kiss him until he can't remember anything other than my name. He'd beg me to make him come, and I'd let him. I'd let him mess up my perfectly good suit, just to see the fresh i-just-got-fucked-good look on his face. and I'd-'_  Phil stopped because what the hell was he doing? Why was he daydreaming when they were in the middle of a briefing? What if someone could hear his thoughts? Oh god, that would be so embarrassing.

 _'If you're a mind reader'_  Phil thought quickly, trying not to look as panicked as he’s feeling.  _'Cough, NOW.'_

Clint coughed.

Phil’s head snapped to Clint’s direction just as the archer looked up from his phone and smirked mischievously at him. Phil looked back down at his papers and felt his face heat up.

"-son. Coulson!" Phil turned to Fury. "Is there anything you’d like to add?"

"No, sir." Phil answered.

"Well then, Thank you all for not-listening. Dismissed." Fury strode out of the room in a dramatic whoosh and the Avengers followed suit.

"Do you wanna grab coffee?" Clint asked from behind Phil that absolutely did not make Phil’s heart jump.

"What?" Phil had to ask, because he was pretty sure the only part of that sentence he got was ‘grab’

"Coffee. I hear the mess hall’s machine broke and you obviously need coffee if you’re spacing out this much. There’s a cafe down the street."

"Right. Coffee." Phil replied eloquently.

"Wow, you really do need a good fuck."

"What?"

"I said, you really need a good cup. Dang, Phil. Come on. Let’s get some fuel in you before you collapse." Clint grinned at him before taking his hand and pulling him towards a fresh cup of coffee.

It might have been a coincidence that Clint coughed the same time that Phil thought about what he did but at the same time, it might not have been. Clint may be a telepath. He also may not be.

Either way, Phil blames the lack of caffeine.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to clear this up: Clint is NOT a telepath.
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/92328703081/my-heart-broke-yesterday-because-i-couldnt-buy-a)


End file.
